


War Zone

by Lizzielose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Guerre, M/M, Marines, on envoie des jeunes à la guerre, troisième guerre mondiale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: La plupart de mes amis étaient morts durant cette guerre. Cette guerre que nous n’avions pas voulue. Personne ne la voulait. Mais au fond, qu’on le veuille ou non, on était quand même mobilisé, réquisitionné, peut importe le terme. Au fond, ce n’était qu’une répétition de ce qu’il s’était passé avant à peu de choses près. La folie des uns entraîne le malheur des autres. En l’occurrence, la guerre. Et dire que nous n’avions rien vue venir. On aurait dû être mieux préparé, mais, les gouvernements avaient trouvé, plusieurs décennies auparavant que cela coûtait trop cher. Alors on s’était tous retrouvés là, sur un champ de bataille, en sachant à peine tiré avec notre arme. Perdus, horrifiés, déshumanisés.





	1. how a war begins

Je me souviens du jour où l’on nous a fait passer des tests. C’était deux semaines après l’entrée en guerre de la coalition contre eux. On avait fait venir toutes les personnes âgées entre 15 et 25 ans. Pour leur faire passer un test de tir, un test stratégique, et un test mathématiques. Officiellement, c’était pour nous mettre au courant des différentes pratiques militaires. Officieusement, c’était pour mieux nous noter, et nous donner nos grades, quand ils auraient besoins de nous. On nous avait attribué un matricule, le mien était FR 060195478, je n’étais plus qu’un chiffre à leurs yeux. Je me souviens que les salles d’examens n’étaient en fait qu’un hangar, avec des centaines de chaises, sans support, sans rien. On s’était donc mis à remplir nos feuilles à même le sol. On aurait dû voir le coup venir, que ce n’était pas net ce qu’ils nous faisaient faire. 

Le test de mathématiques était beaucoup trop dur, ils avaient mis le même pour tout le monde. Sauf qu’une majorité de personnes étaient des adultes, avec un niveau universitaire. Pour les plus jeunes, nous n’étions qu’en seconde, voir pour certains en troisième, nous ne faisions pas le poids face à eux. C’était plus que déloyal. La donne avait été complètement changée pour celui de stratégie. Je l’avais trouvé étonnement simple, et j’avais même vu certains qui s’étaient réjouis et vantés d’avoir cartonnés durant les maths, affichés une mine décomposée. La roue avait tourné. Bien fait pour eux. 

Même pour les tirs, les conditions étaient plus que déplorables, j’étais loin d’être dans les premiers à passer, plutôt dans les derniers. J’avais eu le loisir d’observer la manière dont ils procédaient, une fois que la file s’était suffisamment raccourcie. Avant, quand je n’avais que le son, il m’arrivait d’entendre des hurlements de douleur, suivit quelques minutes plus tard, par un brancard que l’on transportait en courant pour éviter aux autres candidats de prendre peur. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivée au stand de tir que j’avais compris. On était répartie dans des sortes de collines artificielles, le but du « jeu » était de tiré sur des cibles de l’autre côté, elles aussi dans des collines. On avait le droit à 6 tirs pour en shooter une. Sauf que beaucoup n’avaient jamais tenu d’armes à feu dans leurs mains, et arrivaient à tirer sur des personnes situées plus bas. Je n’avais plus qu’à prier pour me retrouver le plus haut possible, et ainsi éviter une mort certaine à cause de mes congénères. C’était déplorable. Comment des militaires, ou même un gouvernement pouvaient laisser faire ça. 

J’avais eu de la chance, et en même temps sans en avoir. Certes j’étais à un poste assez éloigné des autres, évitant ainsi les nombreuses balles perdues, mais j’étais également éloignée des cibles. Et j’étais dans la norme, je n’avais jamais tenue une arme de ma vie. Même dans les nombreuses arcades. C’était une chose que mon père m’avait imposé, en tant qu’ancien militaire, il ne voulait pas que je tombe là-dedans et que je ruine ma vie. Et je le comprenais maintenant. Certaines personnes se retrouvaient avec une arme à la main alors qu’ils ne devraient pas. Mais vraiment pas. Une fille qui était passée peut être une demie heure avant moi, avait voulu frimé et avait fait tourné l’arme autour de son doigt grâce à la gâchette. Grave erreur. Sans le vouloir elle avait tiré une balle dans la tête de sa meilleure amie. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu. Elle n’avait eu que ce qu’elle méritait. Je me souviens qu’elle avait été ignoble, que ce soit lors du trajet, des épreuves, ou même du repas, si l’on pouvait appeler ça un repas. Une sorte de ragoût ignoble au porc. Il y en avait qui avait refusé d’en manger, à cause du porc justement. On ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les pauvres. 

J’étais allongée à même le sol, mon ventre gargouillant étrangement, ça devait être le ragoût, ça ne pouvait qu’être le ragoût de toute façon. Mon t-shirt blanc allait en prendre pour son grade, et encore, j’avais eu l’intelligence de mettre un jogging, je n’allais pas me retrouver avec un jean foutu juste après une journée. Le soleil me tapait sur la tête, et l’arme me brûlait la main. D’où j’étais, je pouvais voir les mares de sang qui n’avaient pas été nettoyé, ça me donnait envie de vomir. Je fermai un œil, imitant inconsciemment les héros de film américains, et tira une première fois. Raté. Trop à gauche. Je rectifiais le tir et tira une deuxième fois. Je l’avais eu. Je lançais un regard au militaire à côté de moi, il m’ordonna de tirer sur une autre cible, qui était bien plus loin. Je m’exécutais à contre cœur. Je n’avais qu’une envie, c’était de quitter les lieux, de rentrer chez moi, et de m’écrouler sur mon lit. La poussière me piquait les yeux, et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je me concentrais sur ma nouvelle cible, et essaya d’ignorer les autres tirs, et les nouveaux hurlements. J’avais envie de pleurer. Je n’étais pas faite pour la guerre. J’étais faite pour passer ma vie à manger, et végéter sur mon lit, et surtout à ne rien faire. Pas à tirer sur des cibles, aussi fausses soient elles. Ce n’était pas moi, et ça ne serait jamais moi. Je l’avais eu, dans le flanc cette fois-ci. On m’ordonna de tirer jusqu’à ce que je sois à sec. J’obéis à contrecœur. Sur mes six balles, quatre avaient atteint une cible. Je savais que c’était pas mal, voir plutôt bien. Le militaire à côté de moi avait appelé quelqu’un, son responsable, ou son supérieur hiérarchique, je n’en savais rien. Je les avais vus parler à côté de moi. Je n’avais rien pu entendre, leurs voix étaient masquées par le bruit des tirs. Je n’aimais pas être le centre de l’attention. J’aurais voulu être carrément nulle, ça aurait été plus normal. Je ne l’avais pas fait exprès. 

Je me releva, et épousseta mon t-shirt en essayant de me donner une contenance. C’était complètement raté, je pouvais le voir rien qu’à la tête de Musclor à côté de moi. Il se moquait de moi. Et je détestais ça. Je le fusillais du regard, et il me lança un sourire éclatant en réponse. C’était officiel je le détestais. Il était sergent de ce que je pouvais voir, grâce aux deux chevrons sur sa veste. Et voilà que je me la pète parce que je suis sous-officier. Je détestais encore plus les personnes comme ça. Elles étaient plus qu’insupportables, et tellement hautaines. Il me lança alors que je passais devant lui : 

« Mademoiselle, vous en avez encore dans les cheveux, après je dis ça je dis rien » Le ton était moqueur, ça s’entendait. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus faux, qui se voyait beaucoup également, le remercia, et essaya d’enlever ce qui restait de poussière et de terre de mes cheveux. Je devais être dans un état pitoyable. Déjà que j’étais loin d’être un canon de beauté à la base, ça devait être encore pire. Je devais vraiment faire peine à voir. 

Mon père m’avait prévenu qu’il viendrait me chercher, m’épargnant ainsi de l’horreur du voyage en bus, avec des gens en moins. Tout le monde n’allait parler que de la journée qu’ils venaient de passer, alors que moi, la seule chose que je voulais, c’était l’oublier cette journée. J’avais très rapidement repéré le 4-4 rouge plutôt vif et imposant de mon père. Ledit père qui était en grande conversation, tout sourire, avec l’un des hommes que je reconnaissais être le supérieur de Musclor. Quand mon paternel me vit, il me fit de grands gestes pour que je les rejoigne, j’allais devoir maintenant supporter leur conversation inintéressante.   
Je voyais les autres personnes rejoindre soit leurs voitures pour les plus âgés, soit leurs bus pour les plus jeunes. Beaucoup étaient en larmes, et je les comprenais. D’autres essayaient de garder une certaine contenance en se tenant droits et en évitant le regard des autres. Au fond, ceux-là, je les admirais, jamais je ne serais capable d’un tel exploit, pour moi c’était plus qu’impossible. J’étais beaucoup trop émotive. Je passais ma vie à pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. Ce qui m’avait valu une réputation de pleureuse au lycée, le top du top.

« Ma chérie ! Le lieutenant me disait que tu avais cartonné au test de tir ! Je suis fier de toi ! » s’exclama mon père une fois que je fus à son niveau.

« On peut rentrer, s’il te plaît, je suis fatiguée » fatiguée n’était même pas assez fort pour désigner mon état, j’étais éreintée. Je n’avais qu’une envie c’était de prendre une bonne grosse douche, et dormir. Heureusement pour moi, mon père le comprit assez vite, et coupa court sa conversation avec le militaire. Il le salua, et nous partîmes vers la voiture. 

Le trajet s’était effectué dans le silence, je n’avais pas envie de parler de mon expérience. Je n’avais pas envie de parler du tout. J’avais coupé la musique de l’autoradio, et avait regardé les paysages défilés alors que nous roulions. Une fois arrivés à la maison, je m’enfermais dans ma chambre, prit une douche et me couchait. Je n’avais toujours pas adressé un mot à mon père. Il avait compris que tout ne s’était pas bien passé, et me laissait tranquille. Tout ce dont j’avais besoin, de tranquillité. Et de repos, beaucoup de repos.   
**


	2. How I ended there

**   
Quinze jours plus tard, alors que je me trouvais en cours de science, trois militaires, dont Musclor, firent irruption dans la salle. Mon nouveau meilleur ami me lança de nouveau son sourire éclatant, et fit mine d’épousseter sa veste. Je le détestais, c’était désormais officiel. Manque de chance, je me trouvais en plus au premier rang. Il enleva son calot, qu'il posa sur ma table, table sur laquelle il posa sa main, en me lançant un regard de nouveau moqueur. J’avais compris, j’étais seule au premier rang, je n’avais pas d’amis et en plus j’étais une intello. Les gens de ma classe s’étaient tous immédiatement tus quand ils étaient rentrés. Chose qui n’arrivait jamais, rajoutons le fait que l’on avait même fait l’effort de se lever. C’était un jour à marqué d’une pierre blanche. Ca se voyait que même la professeure était surprise, elle nous regarda profondément choquée, avant de reporter son attention sur les intrus. Le plus gradé des trois, sûrement un officier, sortit une liste d’une pochette, et déclara les noms ainsi que les grades des élèves de la classe. On avait été séparé en trois partie, les soldats de base, les sous-officiers, et les officiers. La probabilité qu’il y ait un officier dans la classe était plus que proche de zéro. C’était tout bonnement impossible, peut être que l’on aurait un adjudant mais ça devait être le grand maximum. De mon point de vue. J’avais entendu parler certaines personnes de ma classe qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres, et au dessus des règles, qu’ils se voyaient bien capitaine, ou lieutenant, voir même commandant. Ils rêvaient debout. Aucun d’entre nous n’étaient qualifiés pour l’être, et encore moins eux. La liste avait été très longue pour les soldats de base, quasiment toute la classe avait été appelé, sauf un garçon que je trouvais assez sympathique, mais avec qui je n’étais pas du tout amis, et moi. Le garçon avait été promu sergent, et ça se voyait sur son visage qu’il était surpris, et même heureux. Il faisait partie des rares qui n’en espérait pas tant. Quant à moi, Musclor me regarda choqué, lui aussi avait dû penser que je serais un soldat de base, voir de première classe à la limite. Le gradé déclara que l’on passait désormais aux officiers, et le visage dépité du sergent à côté de moi s’accentua, j’étais plus gradée que lui, au fond ça me faisait plaisir, parce que ça prouvait que j’étais meilleure que lui. Même si je ne le connaissais pas. Et c’est comme ça que je me retrouvais capitaine. 

 

Contrairement aux autres, je n’étais pas restée au pays pour commencer mon entraînement, j’avais directement sauté cette étape, à mon grand désespoir. J’étais foutue, plus que foutue, je n’étais pas sportive du tout, j’allais définitivement faire partie des premiers tués une fois sur le champ de bataille. Je n’avais aucune chance. Mon père n’était pas de cet avis. Il m’avait fait tout un discours comme quoi j’allais pouvoir montrer ce que je valais aux autres, qu’il me faisait confiance, que l’armée ne se trompait jamais. Enfin, ça c’était avant qu’il ne sache que j’allais partir deux jours plus tard. Là, son discours avait changé, il avait directement appelé ses anciens coéquipiers qui avaient continué leur carrière dans l’armée, et leur avait littéralement hurlé dessus. Comme quoi c’était inadmissible que l’on envoi une gamine de 16 ans sur un champ de bataille alors qu’elle savait à peine tirer. On lui avait fermement répondu que c’était désormais la procédure, et que la seule limite d’âge pour ne pas se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, c’était 15 ans, et qu’il ne pourrait rien y changer. Je m’étais de nouveau enfermée dans ma chambre, et j’avais pleuré, de longues heures. Je ne voulais pas mourir, je voulais vivre encore de très longues années, enfin rencontrer quelqu’un avec qui j’aurais peut être un ou deux enfants, avoir un boulot pas trop mal, et pas bien payé, manifester dans la rue, aller à des concerts. Je n’allais pas pouvoir le faire, c’était fini. Car j’allais mourir. 

On m’avait envoyé un uniforme à mettre pour mon départ, ainsi que des changes, on me donnerait mon arme sur place, avec mon casque. Et j’avais mon matricule désormais avec mon nom, mon prénom, ma date de naissance et mon identifiant gravé dessus. Comme dans les films sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Ca n’avait fait que confirmé que j’allais à une morte certaine, et j’avais de nouveau fait une crise de nerf, pleurant de toutes les larmes de mon corps. J’avais à peine mangé durant les deux jours qui m’avaient séparé de mon départ. Ma famille était à peine venue me voir, je le savais de toute façon qu’ils s'en foutaient complètement de moi, comme de leur première chaussettes. Mais ça m’avait brisé le cœur d’une certaine manière. J’avais tenue avant mon départ à mémoriser chaque détail de ma chambre, que ce soit la petite fissure au dessus de mon bureau, ou mon étagère cassée dans mon armoire que je n’avais toujours pas dite à mon père de peur de me faire engueuler. Je voulais que ces souvenirs me rappellent d’où j’étais, qui j’étais. Durant ces deux jours, j’avais à peine parlé à mon père, et je n’avais pas foutu les pieds une seule fois au lycée, je ne voulais pas voir des hypocrites. J’avais mieux à faire. Quant à mon père, il était dévasté, j’étais la seule famille qu’il lui restait, dans un sens je le comprenais. 

Il m’avait amené à l’aéroport militaire, j’avais revêtu mon uniforme, et mon calot, enfin si l’on pouvait appeler ça un calot. J’avais mis tout ce qu’on m’avait donné dans le sac que l’on m’avait fournis, et j’avais pris une petite babiole de ma chambre, une petite figurine en bois qu’on m’avait offerte quand j’étais petite. Je l’avais caché entre deux chemises pour ne pas qu’on la voit. 

L’avion était énorme, et j’étais loin d’être la seule à embarquer, il y avait au moins 500 autres personnes qui attendaient avec leurs affaires, et leurs familles, beaucoup étaient en pleurs. Mon père m’avait déposée, et je lui avais dit au revoir le plus froidement possible, ce n’était pas que je lui en voulais. C’était plutôt pour me donner une contenance, pour ne pas craquer. Lui avait craqué, je l’avais vu se garer un peu plus, et se mettre à pleurer. J’avais détourné le regard, par respect pour lui et avait continué ma route pour me faire pointer. La femme avec la liste m’avait serré la main et m’avait souhaitée la bienvenue dans les Marines. Parce qu’en plus je n’étais même pas dans l’armée de terre française. Les gouvernements avaient eu la bonne idée de réunir toutes leurs armées dans une seule et ainsi de simplifier les appellations. Elle me donna mon numéro de siège, et je m’avança dans la queue pour pouvoir m’asseoir à l’intérieur. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, augmentant ainsi la tristesse de cette journée, c’était officiel, c’était la pire journée de mon existence. D’après ce que j’avais compris on m’avait placé avec mon unité, du moins la partie française. J’avais essayé d’afficher un air neutre pour me donner une contenance. Je me devais d’être forte, j’étais à la tête d’une unité, je n’étais pas n’importe qui, je devais être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. Et puis ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi terribles, et il y aurait peut être même des femmes…

Je retire ce que j’avais dis. Ils allaient être terribles. Pas de femmes, et Musclor. Avec à côté de lui, la seule place vide du coin. Je sentais que ça allait être long. Il avait l’air d’être au courant que j’allais être sa supérieure hiérarchique, puisqu’il cria « capitaine » en me faisant de grands signes. Les autres se retournèrent et me dévisagèrent, et à vue d’œil, je devais être la plus jeune des 10. Le pied total. En plus d’être la seule femme, j’allais être la jeunette du groupe. L’éclate totale. Je lui lançais un regard noir alors que je m’asseyais à côté de lui, après avoir calé mon sac dans les soutes à bagage au dessus de nos têtes. Enfin c’était loin d’être vraiment des soutes à bagages, plus des filets que l’on avait tendu. 

« Les gars » commença Musclor « Je vous présente la capitaine Elizabeth Martin » Je leur fis un petit sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur mes mains qui tremblaient sur mon cuisses. J’étais du côté de l’allée, j’avais de la chance, comme ça, si jamais j’avais envie d’aller vomir, je pourrais y aller sans écraser de personnes sur mon passage. Mes subordonnés me saluèrent, avec un « ‘Lut Ca’ptaine " avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Je sentis plus que je ne vis mon voisin se rasseoir à mes côtés, il s’était écroulé comme une masse en soupirant. « On en a pour dix heures de vol, j’espère que t’as pris de quoi t’occuper Martin. » Evidemment que j’y avais pensé j’étais loin d’être stupide, j’avais emmené avec moi un livre et un vieux mp3 sur lequel j’avais pris la peine de transférer toutes mes chansons. Si je le perdais ça ne serait pas une grande perte, raison de plus pour l’emmener à la place de mon portable. De toute façon on nous l’avait formellement interdit. Je leva dans les yeux haut au ciel, ce qu’il ne manqua pas, puisqu’il me donna un petit coup de coude avant d’éclater de rire. « Je t’aime bien Martin, au fait je suis Strent, Tom Strent. »

« Ravie de le savoir écoute. »

« Ta déjà dirigé une équipe ? »

« Nan »

« Je t’aiderais, je suis le plus gradé après toi. »

« Cool. » Il avait l’air d’attendre quelque chose, il continua à me fixer une poignée de secondes, et je rajouta « Merci ? »

Il éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête, avant d’entamer une conversation avec son voisin de gauche, qui n’était pas dans notre unité. J’ouvris mon livre et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je ne fis plus attention au monde aux alentours. J’avais mis sur mon livre une couverture amovible, il ne fallait pas que les autres sachent ce que je lisais. Alors j’avais pris la couverture d’un livre pour fille, et l’avait mis dessus. Je lisais un livre sur comment bien gérer son unité. J’avais honte je l’avouais. Mais je n’y connaissais rien, ce n’était pas ma faute, on me mettait à la tête d’une équipe, alors que toute ma vie j’avais été toute seule. Je n’étais pas apte à les gérer.   
Au bout de peut être une ou deux heures après le décollage, les lumières s’étaient éteintes, j’avais levé la tête de mon livre et avait pu voir que certains se mettaient en position pour dormir enlevant leur veste pour s’en servir d’oreiller. Je pliais une page pour me retrouver plus tard, et rangea ce que j’avais sortie. Pendant de longues minutes, j’essayais de trouver le sommeil, mais des tas de choses envahissaient mes pensées. Comment ça allait être sur place, est ce qu’on allait nous débarquer sur une île comme durant la Deuxième guerre mondiale, allais-je être blessée ? Tout cela m’empêchait de dormir. J’avais calé ma tête dans ma main, mon coude sur l’accoudoir, et m’étais légèrement tournée vers l’allée dans une position plus confortable. Il allait falloir que je m’habitue à dormir dans des positions inconfortables très rapidement, parce que je n’allais pas dormir dans des lits douillets ad vitam aeternam. J’en étais consciente. Peu à peu mon esprit s’embruma, et je m’endormis.


	3. Chapter 3

On me secouait comme un prunier, je grognais de mécontentement, j’aurais bien voulu dormir quelques minutes de plus, mais visiblement quelqu’un était déterminé à m’en empêcher. J’ouvris un œil, puis deux, et constatais que j’étais « allongée » sur les cuisses de quelqu’un. Je me relevais d’un coup, percutant la tête de mon « lit ». J’entendis un grognement de douleur, que je décidais d’ignorer. Je tournais la tête et constatais que je m’étais endormie sur Strent, alias Musclor. Il allait être insupportable je le sentais.

« Ca’ptaine ! T’aurais pu faire attention quand même ! T’as la tête dure ! »

« Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? »

« On a une réunion entre officiers et sous-officiers, prévue dans 10 minutes. Et oui on est obligé d’y aller. » rajouta-t-il alors que je devais certainement afficher une mine dégoûtée, tout le monde avait le droit de dormir, et nous on se tapait une réunion ! « C’est sûr ce qu’il va se passer une fois qu’on sera arrivé, c'est-à-dire d’ici une heure et demi. J’espère que tu sais, que tu vas devoir gérer 50 personnes. » Oui je le savais, pas besoin de me le rappeler et en même temps de me prendre pour une idiote. Les règles avaient changé en ce qui concerne les unités. Je m’étais tenue au courant. Pas plus de 50 personnes par unité, toutes gérées par un capitaine, qui lui est dirigé par un lieutenant-colonel, et tout ce qu’il y au-dessus. Ils n’étaient pas sur le terrain, à un échelon prêt j’aurais pu rester en vie. J’hochais la tête.

« Désolée de m’être endormie sur toi. »

« Ce n’est rien, en fait, ta changé de côté à un moment, donc ta tête donnait des coups dans mon épaule, et bon ça me dérangeait en quelque sorte, donc j’ai relevé l’accoudoir et je t’ai allongée sur mes cuisses, et ta plus bougé. » Et en plus il avait l’audace de sourire. Dans un sens je le comprenais, mais il n’était pas obligé de le dire comme ça, avec cet air suffisant. Je lui décrochais un sourire hypocrite avant de me lever et de me diriger du côté de l’avion où une lumière était allumée et où des personnes étaient réunies. Je rentrais dans la pièce, Strent derrière moi, et m’assis à une place libre, mon acolyte à côté de moi, malheureusement. Il attrapa pour moi une feuille et un crayon, pour que je puisse prendre des notes. Il n’avait pas besoin de le faire, mais j’imagine qu’il voulait se moquer de ma petite taille. Quelques minutes plus tard, la dernière personnes arriva et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle était la seule à être debout, devant un tableau blanc. 

« Bon, je suis le Maréchal De Chaûmes, dans plus d’une heure, nous arriverons à San Diego, ne rêvez pas vous n’aurez pas le temps de visiter la ville, nous atterrirons dans un campement militaire, où, capitaines, vous retrouverez le reste de vos unités. Vous récupérez vos armes, casques, et votre matériel, enfin ce qu’on vous donnera, et vous rejoindrez vos baraquements. Nous y resterons pour la nuit, et demain nous partirons en bateau. Je me suis fait comprendre ? »

 

Il faisait chaud, très chaud. S’en était limite étouffant. La lumière du jour m’avait éblouie quand j’étais sortie, et je serais tombée, si Strent ne m’avait pas rattrapée. Les autres soldats avaient eu l’air heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes après une dizaine d’heures d’inactivité totale. On nous refila des rations que l’on s’empressa de ranger dans nos poches, pour l’instant on avait mieux à faire. Comme récupérer notre matériel. Qui était quand même vachement lourd. Les baraquements étaient assez éloignés des hangars avec les matériels, on avait dû donc marcher un petit moment, slalomant dans les allées. Les soldats déjà présents nous regardaient de travers, ou nous dévisageaient. 

Rien que de l’extérieur des tentes, ça se voyait qu’on allait crever de chaud cette nuit. Surtout qu’en plus nous étions cinq par tente, je le sentais que j’allais mal dormir. Rajoutons que Strent dormait avec moi. La tente où nous étions était déjà occupée par trois hommes, la vingtaine je dirais. Nous les saluâmes avant de déposer nos affaires sur les couchettes. On nous avait briefés rapidement sur la manière de communiqué. Désormais à moins d’être entre français, nous devions constamment utilisé l’anglais. J’avais de la chance contrairement à d’autre mon anglais était pas trop dégueu. 

« Je suis le lieutenant Fewor » se présenta l’un des hommes, il avait l’air d’être le plus âgé, un visage agréable, malgré les quelques cicatrices apparentes sur son visages, il désigna l’homme à sa gauche « lui, c’est le sergent-chef Maltone », quant à lui, il avait l’air plus sévère, malgré son plus jeune âge. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa fatigue était apparente, il me dévisagea, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et se rallongea sur son lit. Fewor pointa du doigt celui à sa droite « et lui, c’est le Major Stant », il avait l’air plus sympathique que son compagnon, il me lança un sourire franc, et se leva pour nous serrer la main, à moi, et à Strent. 

« Enchantée, je suis la Capitaine Martin, je serais en charge de cette unité, et voici le sergent Strent. Nous sommes les seuls officiers, et sous officiers de l’unité ? »

Stant hocha la tête, avant de quitter la tente pour aller fumer. Maltone le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard une cigarette et un briquet à la main. Les tiraillements de mon ventre me rappelèrent que je n’avais toujours pas déjeuné, je sortis donc de ma poche ma ration, que j’ouvris pour pouvoir manger à l’entrée de la tente. On nous avait distribué des cuillères qui faisaient office de fourchettes et de couteaux, je devais reconnaître que ça pouvait être très pratique dans certaines circonstances. Strent me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard, alors que je finissais de manger, et que j’allais jeter ma boîte de conserve dans une poubelle un peu plus loin. Il ne pipa pas un mot, se contentant de manger en silence. Il me tendit une cigarette, que je m’empressais d’accepter, ce n’était pas la première fois que je fumais, mais je ne le faisais pas régulièrement. La guerre allait être une source de stress importante. Il allait bien falloir que je trouve une sorte d’échappatoire. Il avait l’air surpris que je fume. Il me l’arracha des doigts et tira une taffe avant de me la rendre. En espérant que la tente ne sente pas la cigarette, car je ne supportais pas de dormir dans un couchage qui empestait la cigarette. Fower nous rejoignit et alluma sa propre cigarette, les soldats allaient et venaient devant nous, nous saluant de temps en temps, parce que nous étions leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. 

« On part demain matin » déclara l’américain calmement en expirant de la fumée.

« J’ai le mal de mer » déclarais-je, déclenchant les rires de mes interlocuteurs, et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Nous étions des militaires, des marines, et j’avais le mal de mer. C’était plus que pathétique.

« C’est con ça… » reprit-il. « t’iras demander au Doc de te filer un médoc, parce que je doute que ce soit bon pour ton autorité, que des soldats te voient en train de gerber tes tripes et d’agoniser sur le pont. »

« Je pense aussi que c’est ce que je vais faire, ça me semble être la meilleure idée. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux des militaires de carrière ou… »

« Moi oui, elle non. » répondit Strent.

« Je suis chez les Marines depuis un an. Je sais pas si vous savez, mais ici certaines personnes ont des surnom, et pour une partie, il leur colle tellement à la peau, qu’on a jamais entendu leur vrai prénom. »

« Et c’est quoi le tien, si t'en as un ? » demandais-je en jetant ma cigarette par terre, elle fut écrasée à peine deux secondes plus tard par un soldat qui passait par là, et qui ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

« Pacman, comme le jeu. »

« D’où vient-il ?» me devança mon voisin.

« Je suis rentré dans un camp ennemi par erreur, et j’ai parcouru des centaines de mètres avec des hommes à mes trousses, jusqu’à ce que je tombe littéralement sur Maltone, qui était avec notre unité. On peut dire qu’ils m’ont sauvé la peau. »

Je me retins de demander comment était il arrivé dans un camp ennemi par erreur. C’est des choses que l’on voit quand même, on sait ce qui est à nous, et ce qui ne l’est pas. Alors soit il était complètement stupide, soit on l’a induit en erreur. Je préférerais très largement que ce soit la deuxième option, parce qu’avoir un officier complètement idiot comme second, c’était loin d’être le top du top.   
Maltone et Stant arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, ils semblaient être en plein milieu d’une grande conversation. Fower s’exclama :

« Et je vous présente Musso et Yoda ! » Ils s’arrêtèrent net, et firent en totale synchronisation un doigt d’honneur à leur supérieur qui éclata d’un rire tonitruant, pendant que je secouais la tête désespérée et que Strent le suivait. Mais qu’est ce que j’allais pouvoir faire d’eux ? 

Je retournais à l’intérieur de la tente et récupérais mon livre pour pouvoir continuer ma lecture. Stant se mit derrière moi, et essaya de lire derrière mon épaule, chose que je détestais, mais il abandonna rapidement, car il ne comprenait pas un mot de français, et il regretta d’avoir séché tous ses cours de français au lycée. Strent lui répliqua que le français c’était plus que galère à apprendre, et que de toute façon ça ne lui servirait à rien. Maltone s’incrusta dans la conversation, et déclara que pour draguer une fille, le français c’était vraiment un plus. Ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Techniquement je n’en savais rien, en tout cas pour moi, ça ne marcherait pas. Mais j’imaginais assez difficilement une américaine lambda cédé sous les tirades en français sûrement bourrée de fautes d’un italien en puissance. S’en suivit un débat animé sur comment draguer une fille dans les règles de l’art, et surtout comment la ramener dans son lit, parce que c’était ça le plus important, finir sa nuit avec elle. Et plus si affinité. Je ne prêtais pas le moins du monde à leurs argumentations, tout simplement parce que je m’en moquais, ça ne me concernait pas, ils faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient, du moment que durant leurs permissions ils ne mettaient aucune filles enceintes, ils faisaient ce qu’ils voulaient. Parce que sinon, ça devenait mon problème, et je ne voulais pas à avoir à consoler une fille à peine plus âgée que moi, parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire de son gosse. Il allait peut être falloir que j'expose mon point de vue à tous un peu plus tard. Voilà l’un des points importants du bouquin : toujours expliquer ce que l’on voulait et espérait d’eux de façon claire et distincte, et surtout ne pas faire de coup fourrer, sinon on se retrouvait avec une mutinerie sur le dos, et c’était loin d’être l’idéal.


End file.
